El lado C de Nowaki
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Hiroki no podía evitar pensar que esa persona que estaba afuera en la sala, clavándole la mirada en la nuca, diciendo disparates descarados y que tanto se parecía a Nowaki no era su Nowaki porque en tan solo unos minutos le había escuchado decir más cosas sucias que en sus diez años completos de relación. Nowaki!Ebrio. Lime.


Esta idea la vine planteando desde el cumpleaños de Nowaki en el tomo 12 (mucho antes de que sacaran esto en la 3era temp del anime) donde se le aprecia pasado de copas y adormilado, además de muy cansado pero no lo suficiente para dejar a Hiroki intacto; así que, tomándome la libertad de usar un poco de eso e improvisando bastante, quise retratar otro aspecto de Tifoncín ebrio….OOC justificado (digo yo)

* * *

El noticiero vespertino de la televisión ululaba a lo largo y ancho de la sala de estar mientras el olor a café negro se hacía dueño del aire de la estancia; alarma que le indicaba a Hiroki que anochecía, que ya había tomado tres tazas en lo que iba de noche y que no habían señales de Nowaki desde que lo llamara a primeras horas de la tarde, indicándole que iría a un bar con un paciente. Le comentó que el hombre insistía fervientemente en agradecerle la atención brindada a su hija, y de tanto instigar se vio sin opción a denegar, aunque él tuviese la intención de negarse desde el principio.

Eso, sumado a las frecuentes reuniones del personal médico luego de largas jornadas semanales, a las que Nowaki rara vez asistía, y que a veces terminaban en una salida al bar más cercano.

Hiroki entendía la necesidad del paciente por retribuirle a su doctor los favores recibidos, y también comprendía que no podía incomodar a Kusama al interrumpir su salida con colegas….pero el pensar que ese pegajoso senpai podría estar incluido en la reunión, y el ver que el reloj avanzaba derecho a las once sin haber recibido ningún otro aviso de su parte le hacía sentirse ansioso.

Y muy iracundo.

Apagó la cafetera silbante, cambiando el tedioso canal de noticias con el mando. Revisó infructuosamente su teléfono antes de dirigirse a la habitación para cambiarse. Se había dejado el traje del trabajo puesto (se quedó hasta tarde adelantando material para el lunes) por si acaso pasaba buscando a Nowaki al hospital para regresar juntos a casa esa tarde antes de que él lo llamara, notificándole su ausencia momentánea ese día.

Pero al ver que, por lo pronto, Nowaki no llegaría, decidió tomar una ducha.

Tomó un baño rápido y una vez en su habitación, se disponía a secarse el cabello cuando su celular timbró. Más rápido de lo necesario, contestó la llamada sin ver siquiera el remitente.

―¿Nowaki?

―¿Hi-Hiro-san? Puedes… ¿po-podrías venir a recogerme por favor? Estoy en…― el rumor de fondo denotaba bastante actividad en el sitio, las risas y conversaciones se sobreponían a las palabras cortadas y poco fluidas de Nowaki. Le escuchó hipar―…en un bar cerca del hospital...em-  
―…Nowaki, ¿estás ebrio acaso?  
―…sí, bueno, eso creo, pero aún estoy lo suficien-temente _sobrio_ para avisarte… no podría llegar así― hipó de nuevo. Hiroki no podía creerlo ― a ca-sa  
―...― Se quedó sin palabras. En su vida pensaría ser capaz de escuchar tal acontecimiento; parecía una mala broma, o tal vez el médico había perdido alguna apuesta y ahora era víctima de las malas intenciones de sus compañeros de trabajo o…

―¿Hiro-san?

El escucharle llamarlo de nuevo le aclaró las dudas: era, indiscutiblemente, Nowaki….por primera vez desde _que se conocieron_ , estaba borracho, no pudiendo coordinar bien.

Por alguna extraña razón, todo el enojo y preocupación que aquejaban a Kamijou se desvanecieron, quedando solo una creciente curiosidad.

 _¿Cómo actúa Nowaki ebrio?_

Sólo esa inquietud pululaba en su mente.

El aludido ya había presenciado los momentos de "grandeza" de Hiroki, siendo el responsable de su cuidado (y el apaciguador de su violencia) muchas veces, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad de ver a un Nowaki con sus nociones de _consciencia_ mermada por los efectos etílicos en la sangre.

Se sintió muy curioso y renuente a la vez por descubrirlo.

―Es en el bar detrás de la estación, ¿cierto? Voy para allá, sal en unos quince minutos― antes de colgar, recapacitó, ―No. Mejor espérame dentro del local, ¿entendiste? Adentro― tras una vacilante afirmación (¿o fue un resoplido?) por parte del otro, cortó la llamada.

Se terminó de secar el cabello con el secador, se colocó un abrigo de invierno largo sobre el pijama que le cubría lo suficiente y sólo se cambió el pantalón de la muda de dormir por un jersey deportivo y las pantuflas de casa por un par de sandalias.

Telefoneó a una línea cercana de taxi y tras darle la dirección del departamento y hacia donde se dirigía, el auto se presentó rápidamente frente a su edificio. Llegó al bar en el tiempo estipulado. Le pidió al taxista que esperara frente a la estación de tren, avisándole que traería a otro pasajero de regreso.

A una cuadra de distancia y sin acercarse completamente al campo visible desde la entrada del local, marcó el número, esperando una pronta respuesta. La recibió

―¿Sí~?

―¿No-Nowaki?

―¿Hn? ¿Quién es?

―Oye, tú no eres Nowaki ¿Qué haces con su celular?

―Mmm, eso no importa.

―¡Claro que me importa! ¿¡y quién demonios eres?!

―¿Qué importa quién sea yo? Lo que importa es para qué quieres saber quién soy~

Hiroki empezaba a impacientarse, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la tasca, manteniendo la incómoda conversación por teléfono. Tenía una certera idea de quién era.

―Voy para allá, y cuando sepa qué haces con el teléfono de Nowaki, te demandaré por hurto, usurpación y acoso. ¡Este teléfono es de mi-!

Antes de darse cuenta, un objeto gigante de dos metros de altura le cubrió todo campo de visión en cuanto entró. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, soltando palabrerías por la dolorosa sorpresa.

 _La cosa_ apestaba a alcohol

―¿Qué es esta mier-¿¡Nowaki!?

Un mareado, sonrojado y adormilado Kusama balbuceaba incoherencias mientras se aferraba al cuerpo aplastado bajo él, a la vez Hiroki trataba de quitárselo de encima antes de ceder ante la gravedad.

―Ah~ que lástima, se estaba poniendo interesante la conversación. No te molestes por una inofensiva broma, Kamijou-kun. Deberías agradecerme por cuidar de Nowaki y alejar a las solteronas cuando andaba soltando cursilerías de su adorable amado― El docente podría reconocer ese insoportable tono de voz, ahora dos octavas más agudas por el alcohol, en cualquier parte del mundo.

Como si le leyera la mente, el senpai le lanzó el móvil del doctor a su cargo, sonriendo divertidamente.

―Y pensar que te hubiese sacado un par de confesiones más de no ser por él. Hablas mucho bajo presión, ¿sabías, "Hiro-san"~?

Le fulminó con la mirada antes de sacar fuerzas para intentar levantar la bolsa de papas en la que parecía haberse convertido el otro. El peso muerto del azabache era más de lo que él podía cargar con facilidad, y el de doctor en jefe lo notó. Dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia, le ayudó a cargarlo.

Hiroki se quejó en murmullos mientras se dirigían al auto que les esperaba.

Una vez dentro, se disponía a regresar, no sin antes dejar algo claro:

―No esperes que te de las gracias por haberme ayudado a llevarlo…sólo admitiré que fue tranquilizador el que lo por mantuvieras vigilado. Y deberías perder ese desagradable hábito de meterte donde no te llaman.

―No hay de qué. Nowaki es un buen chico, quizá, demasiado bueno…nunca causa problemas; por otro lado, siempre es un placer verte tan animado.

―Tsk.

Cerró la ventana trasera, dejando al hombre de pie, despidiéndose jovialmente con la mano.

―Definitivamente no puedo soportar a ese tipo.

Se quejó para sí, mirando por la ventanilla del auto. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos que le apresaban e inmediatamente después, unas manos que le tomaron violentamente de la barbilla, forzándole a un beso impregnado de alcohol. Kamijou se alarmó, su compañero no era de dar muestras de afecto en público, por lo que estaba sorprendido y extrañado de tan descarada intromisión.

Golpeó un par de veces el pecho del más alto hasta que lo soltó.

―¡Pero qué rayos haces! El conductor nos podría ver!― le recriminó en voz baja, lidiando con la vergüenza y la responsabilidad de disimular frente al hombre al volante.

―…No importa, que conductor- _san_ también sepa que Hiro-san es mío y solo mío. Mío, mío, mi Hiro-san…― El médico parecía abstraído, recitando una extraña mantra, a ratos interrumpida por el hipo, logrando solo incomodarle

―A mí sí me importa, así que compórtate Nowaki― le regañó.

Luego el chico empezó a reírse bajito sin razón aparente, abrazando a Hiroki fuertemente, sacándole un bufido agudo de queja, alterando al conductor.

―¿Nowaki?,¿qué te pasa? ¡suéltame ya!

―¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

Con un amago de sonrisa, Nowaki con fuerza le atrajo contra sí, procurando que la imagen se reflejara en el retrovisor. Rápidamente le abrió el cuello del abrigo, cediendo un botón ante la violencia, y mordió el cuello de Hiroki con ahínco, arrancándole un gritito del susto.

―¡Hiro-san es mío, taxista _-san_! ¡No lo mire!

―¡NOWAKI!

Sin querer, al docente se le fue la mano, golpeándole más fuerte de lo necesario y dejándole aturdido un momento, lo que le causó indignación.

―¡¿Así que quieres que ese tipo te mire?! ¡Eh! ¡Solo yo puedo verte desnudo!

―¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Señor, déjenos aquí por favor ¡ya!

El chofer frenó de estrépito, abandonándoles a un par de cuadras de su piso. Les tocaba caminar lo que restaba de camino porque dudaba que el menor se montara civilizadamente en otro vehículo.

Estaba claro que más nunca llamaría a esa línea de taxis.

―¡Nowaki! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!

―¿Estupideces? ¡Ese tipo te estaba viendo el culo! ¡Ese culo es m-

―BASTA

Quería matarlo. Eso, o él morirse de la vergüenza antes…nunca en su vida hubiese pensado que al otro, cuando estaba ebrio, le daba por soltar _flores y juramentos._

Nunca hubiese esperado eso de él, por Dios, ¿cuánto había bebido?

―¿Cuánto bebiste?

―Mmm, perdí la cuenta en …senpai contaba por mí, creo―movió torpemente los dedos de ambas manos, sin llevar ningún orden lógico e hizo un indicio de encogerse de hombros, pero se sintió mareado, trastabillando con los pies. Hiroki suspiró cansino, haciendo de soporte para que no se cayera al suelo. Si se quedaba inconsciente o dormido en la acera, no tendría como moverlo de allí ni llamando a una grúa.

No sin un gran esfuerzo, y con muchos besos interrumpidos y peticiones indecorosas negadas de por medio, logró hacer que Nowaki colaborara lo suficiente como para permitirles llegar a su apartamento. Una vez en el _genkan_ , arrastró al joven hasta la sala, dejándole caer sobre el sofá como un cadáver.

―Hiro-san…―murmuraba cada vez más quedo.

Hiroki frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro. Feliz de estar en casa finalmente.

Nowaki seguía sonrosado y con la mirada perdida, balbuceando incoherencias y riéndose a ratos. Hiroki sabía por experiencia que eran episodios naturales por el exceso de alcohol, pero no negaría muy en su fuero interno que, ingenuamente, le preocupaba verle en ese estado.

No es como si estuviese enfermo o algo, pero aun así se quitó el abrigo, sobreponiéndoselo cuando sintió su leve agarre.

―Hiro-san se está desvistiendo para mí. Qué sexy― acotó descaradamente mientras sonreía embobado.

―¡¿Eh?! ― fue entonces cuando el licenciado notó un _pequeño_ detalle que había pasado desapercibido todo el rato entre tanto revuelo. Nowaki estaba erecto. Y se notaba a través del pantalón.

Decidió fingir y pasar por alto ese detalle, resoplando con vergüenza. ―No voy a hacerte un stripper ni nada parecido, deja de pensar cosas imposibles y espera aquí mientras voy por medicina y agua.

Sin más, buscó el mismo sobre de medicina pulverizada que tanto le aliviaba a él en esas ocasiones. Mientras disolvía el polvo en un vaso de agua no podía evitar pensar que _esa_ persona que estaba afuera en la sala, clavándole la mirada en la nuca, diciendo disparates descarados y que tanto se parecía a Nowaki no era _su_ Nowaki.

Era la malformación de un clon endemoniadamente perverso de su amado y gentil idiota; en tan solo unos minutos le había escuchado decir más _cosas sucias_ que en sus diez años completos de relación.

Sintió el impulso de gritarle, llamar a la policía para notificar una desaparición, lanzarle algo en la cabeza y golpearlo. Todo a la vez.

Pero no hizo más que llevarle el vaso con la medicina burbujeante, dándole una dura mirada de aprehensión.

―Bebe esto completo, sabe horrible, pero te hará sentir mejor. Puedes tomarlo a sorbos si quieres, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas de un trago para soportar el mal gusto― le sostuvo ambas manos para evitar que soltara el cristal y se rompiera mientras usaba el mismo tono persuasivo que aplicaba a sus alumnos. Estaban calientes pese a que la temperatura ambiental era baja.

Nowaki, que solamente se había quedado mirándole con los ojos vacíos, sonrió socarronamente, incomodándole cuando forzó un apretón en sus manos.

―Quiero que Hiro-san me de la medicina en la boca, así tendrá sabor a Hiro-san y no a medicina…y Hiro-san siempre sabe bien.― haló de su muñeca, haciéndole tropezar al tratar de equilibrar el líquido para evitar que se derramara.

―¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Un niño de primaria? Al menos podrías tomarte el remedio sin tantos problemas.

―No sé si un niño de primaria pueda entrar a un bar y tener un amante tan atractivo como Hiro-san.

―¡I-idiota! Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas…¡y estoy hablando de ti, no de mí!

Hiroki hizo ademanes de querer levantarse de las piernas de Nowaki, donde le había sentado forzosamente, pero Kusama apresuró el trago, acumulando el amargo contenido en su boca, halando al docente para obligar un beso que no consiguió porque Hiroki hizo una barrera con sus manos, haciéndole tragar por reflejo.

Nowaki arrugó el entrecejo, inflando los mofletes por el reflujo del líquido, viéndose pálido a momentos y a ratos verde, sosteniéndose del respaldo del mueble.

La medicación estaba surtiendo su rápido efecto.

―¿Estás bien? ¿te ayudo a-

Cubrió su boca con sus manos, poniéndose de pie de un salto y se fue corriendo al baño, alcanzando a penas la taza del retrete para vomitar presurosamente. Hiroki le dio palmadas tranquilizadoras en la espalda, sosteniéndole la frente para que las arcadas no le hicieran convulsionar tan violentamente.

―Estarás bien, una vez que hayas expulsado todo el alcohol de tu cuerpo te sentirás mejor.

Humedeció una toalla en el lavabo y se la pasó por el rostro, secándole el sudor frío.

―Toma una ducha y cepíllate los dientes, pero no llenes la tina, que puedes marearte más― le recomendó con voz cansina, mirando de reojo el reloj de pared en el pasillo justo a tiempo para ver cómo se movían las agujas hacia la medianoche y percatarse de que no había cenado aún y su estómago le reclamaba por eso. Ayudó a Nowaki a incorporarse para que se lavara la cara.

―Imagino que cenaste en el bar, ¿no?

―Eh…sí, creo que era sashimi, o fugu…¿o era ternera?

―Bien, al menos ahora sé que no tomaste con el estómago vacío, eso me tranquiliza. Voy a prepararte un té para asentar la digestión y me serviré algo de comer, de paso.

Nowaki abrió los ojos en sorpresa, tomándose unos segundos para hablar, arrastrando aún las silabas.

―¿Hiro-san aún no ha cenado?

El aludido levantó la ceja, advirtiendo el tono de culpabilidad en el otro.

―¿Cómo podría cenar tranquilamente sin saber a qué hora llegarías a casa? Preparé la comida, pero mientras te esperaba se enfrió y tampoco es que tenía mucha hambre, y luego fui a buscarte―volteó para encararle, brindándole una mano para ayudarle a caminar por el estrecho camino del baño hasta la sala, sentándole de nuevo en el sofá ―además, no estoy en contra de que vayas a bares con tus colegas, pero si no estás acostumbrado a beber, no deberías abusar― le miró de reojo, ladeando el rostro pintorreado en vergüenza y reproche.

―Y si tantas ganas tienes de hacer el ridículo, al menos podrías llevarme contigo…así p-podría cuidar de ti, y estaría más calmado…―susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza para dirigirse sin más a la cocina. Nowaki se había perdido a mitad de las palabras, y la otra mitad fueron dichas en un tono de voz muy bajo para ser captado por su punzante cabeza y su recién desarrollada foto sensibilidad que le impedía verle de frente.

El mayor se encaminó a la cocina antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

Se sentó abatido en el sofá un momento, apoyando su cabeza en el mullido posa brazos, mirando la tv recién apagada emitir un poco de estática. Su cerebro procesaba cada escena como si de una película se tratase, moviéndose a veinte fotogramas por segundo.

* * *

En su aletargado sistema, Nowaki logró hacer cortas pero concisas conexiones y se sintió avergonzado por el comportamiento descarado que había mostrado. O al menos lo poco que recordaba de ello, porque la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Se levantó del mueble como pudo y se dirigió a la cocina. Hiroki había encendido la calefacción del apartamento, ya que se había quitado el abrigo sobre sus prendas de dormir, y estaba sosteniendo un bol con _miso shiru_ al que le daba un par de sorbos mientras apagaba la tetera donde estaba hirviendo el té para Nowaki.

Apresuró la sopa miso y sirvió el brebaje en una taza.

―¡Nowaki, ven a tomarte el-

Le abrazó fuertemente por detrás, casi haciéndole soltar el bol. En su lugar, le quitó la vasija de la mano y la dejó sobre el mesón, empujándole con su peso contra la esquina del fregador, besándole salvajemente, recorriendo con desespero su espalda, punzando con presión la rigidez en sus pantalones contra la entrepierna del contrario.

―¡Pero qué demonios haces!― le empujó violentamente, apartándole, pero fue inútil porque el doctor volvió a cerrar la brecha entre ellos con un rápido abrazo, impartiendo pequeños besos en su rostro. Su boca sabía a menta pero su cuerpo apestaba a alcohol y herbaje.

―Hiro-san, te amo, te amo, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho

―¡Ya suéltame, suéltame te digo!

―Hiro-san, no puedo evitar amarte cada día más. Incluso estando cansado haces té para mí, me guardaste la cena, esperaste a que regresara sin saber si quiera la hora, no puedo evitar amarte demasiado― acariciaba su cabello, repartiendo besitos entre sus hebras castañas, prendado a él como un oso. Kamijou no había desistido en su intento de quitárselo de encima, logrando sólo que se pegara más.

―Hasta cuidas de mí en estos momentos en los que no sé lo que estoy haciendo o diciendo. Hiro-san, te amo, te amo mucho, cásate conmigo. Vamos a Canadá y- (1)

―¡Basta Nowaki, es suficiente!. Estás ebrio, cansado y de por sí eres impulsivo. No harás nada en este estado, ¿me oyes? Absolutamente nada― con ambas manos cubriéndole la boca y empujándole lejos de si, Hiroki hervía en carmesí, no pudiendo digerir lo bochornoso de aquel despilfarro de palabras. Nowaki borracho hacía cosas tres mil veces más vergonzosas de lo normal. Y eso lo creía imposible.

Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, fue traído de vuelta al sentir la dureza de la erección de su pareja rozándole el muslo sobre la ropa. Le miró alarmado, pero nada le hubiese preparado para la imagen de un Nowaki lamiendo concienzudamente cada uno de sus dedos, besándolos y mordisqueándolos con logística.

―No-Nowaki…

―Aprovechemos que estoy fuera de mí para que Hiro-san se desate también. Puede que no recuerde nada mañana.

―¡!

Sabía que parte de aquello era mentira, que aún estaba ebrio, pero había recuperado la cordura suficiente para estar consciente de algunas cosas. La medicina estaba haciendo su correcto efecto, sin embargo, no suprimía el comportamiento desinhibido y propio de la embriaguez. No aún. No mientras no aceptara que esa también era una faceta de Nowaki.

Una que no le agradaba del todo, pero que tenía su encanto.

Su espalda se topó contra la cocina empotrada cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del menor recorrer su clavícula, y reaccionó.

―E-espera, ¡estamos en la cocina! ¡Nowaki, detente!

―Detenme Hiro-san, si es que puedes negar esto.

Posó su palma sobre la erección de Hiroki, rozándola apenas, sacándole un suspiro compungido. Se sentía cansado y ansioso a partes iguales, no pudiendo negar que la actitud descarada de Kusama le causaba sensaciones y reacciones impensables y contradictorias. Le gustaba el Nowaki de siempre. Pero no le disgustaba _ese_ Nowaki tampoco.

Cedió al fin.

―…escúchame bien, mocoso: si esto vuelve a salir a colisión, cambiaré la cerradura cuando estés fuera y dormirás en el pasillo hasta que los vecinos te tomen por indigente y la Junta Comunal te eche.

Quizá fue debido al cambio drástico de conversación, pero el aludido sintió un incómodo escalofrío bajarle por la columna. Iba en serio, y lo comprobó cuando la mano fría del docente se posó sobre su entrepierna, apretándola con firmeza.

―¡Hiro-san nh!

Con algo de dificultad logró bajar el cierre de los pantalones del azabache y con ello liberar su erección. La sostuvo en sus manos, frunciendo el entrecejo hasta unir las cejas sobre el puente de la nariz.

―Hay que ver que sigues siendo un mocoso después de todos estos años, Mira que no resistir el alcohol hasta este punto…―y no es que él fuera diplomado en el tema, pero se le hacía extrañamente tierna esa etapa post-alcoholismo. Sonrió de medio lado ante sus propios pensamientos, y evitando desconcentrarse por la fija mirada del otro, le dedicó lamidas certeras al glande humedecido, haciendo especial énfasis en el frenillo.

―¡Ah! Hiro-san. Hiro-nh

Empujando sus caderas contra la cavidad bucal de su pareja, eyaculó de improvisto, haciéndole toser en reflejo.

―Hiro-san, ¿estás bien?

Logró articular aún en el estupor de la resolución, recibiendo un imperceptible _"Estoy bien, esto no es nada"_ de un sonrojado Hiroki.

Las manos del médico recorrían las líneas conocidas del mapa de la espalda de Hiroki, deteniéndose a los extremos del pantalón del pijama para alongar la liga tirante, y acunar sus firmes nalgas entre sus grandes manos.

El docente abrió la boca para gemir, recibiendo una voraz mordida en los labios que le dolió.

―¡Eso dolió, idiota!

―Lo siento Hiro-san, pero no puedo contenerme― acompañaba cada palabra con un corto beso sobre los labios, apretando con más firmeza los glúteos contrarios, encontrándose ambas manos en la división de esos dos músculos, tanteando un dedo entre ellos.

―¡Nowaki ah, Nowaki! Nh

―¡Hiro-sanh!

― _Nowaki, Nowaki, ¡Nowaki!_

* * *

―Nowaki, oye, ¡Nowaki!

―…¿Hn?

―Despierta de una vez, si sigues durmiendo en la sala atraparás un resfriado. Anda, levántate que ya preparé la tina― las palabras del mayor le llegaban desde lejos como el eco ahogado de una burbuja, sintiendo como sus retinas luchaban por ajustarse a la luz que desprendía la lámpara de techo. Y justo bajo ella, y sobre él en su campo de visión, Hiroki estaba desarropándole, doblando una manta que no recordaba haber tenido encima.

La calefacción estaba encendida sintiendo una suave calidez.

―…¿Hiro-san? ¿Eres tú?

―No digas tonterías, ¿quién si no? Vamos, muévete, que quiero dormir y apestas a alcohol. ―Le ayudó a reincorporarse valiéndose de una mano, mientras Nowaki se llevaba la dominante a la cabeza. Le dolía, pero ya no se sentía tan mareado. Le miró desconcertado, con el cerebro dándole vueltas y aún embotado.

―Hiro-san…

―No pienso tomar un baño contigo, no insistas, y no me mires con esos ojos… ¡vete a bañar ya! ― frunció el ceño, sonrojado y se dio vuelta, tras dejar en palabras lo obvio del pensamiento del médico.

El docente se dirigió a la cocina para servirle el té que necesitaba para asentar el estómago, ya que había vomitado la cena y todo el alcohol que había ingerido, dejándole no más que la bilis. Cuando había salido a la sala a llevárselo, se lo encontró dormido en el sofá, sudando, por lo que había bajado la calefacción un poco y ahora la habitación estaba fresca.

―Rayos, se enfrió el té. Por eso te dije que no te durmieras aún. Ven, la tina está lista― le avisó desde la cocina, saliendo directamente al cuarto de baño tras dejar la pieza de porcelana sobre la mesa.

Ajustó de nuevo la temperatura un par de grados, solo lo suficiente para que el cuerpo sudado de Nowaki no sintiera un shock al contrastar con la temperatura del agua.

Sin atreverse a replicar, se puso en marcha hacia la tina pero cuando se levantó del mueble, y apenas se irguió sobre sus extremidades, sintió un tirón en la entrepierna que le hizo inclinarse un poco por reflejo y chistar.

Tenía una erección.

Bastante punzante, a punto de explotar, y percibió la humedad de un par de gotas que se le escaparon como respuesta al roce de la tela del pantalón.

Sintió un inusual amago de vergüenza, descreyendo la evidencia en el ardor en sus mejillas y el palpitar de su virilidad, abriendo sus azules ojos, incrédulo.

¿Cómo podía estar _a punto de correrse_ y no haberlo notado antes? Ni cuando adolescente se vio en esas instancias, por amor a Buda, y le parecía risorio encontrarse en esa situación siendo un adulto.

―¿H-Hiro-san? ― llamó con un hilillo de voz antes de pensarlo, retractándose de inmediato.

Este le miró, posando a intervalos de tres segundos su vista sobre el bulto de la entrepierna y el rostro contrariado del chico. Sin saber exactamente donde fijarla, optó por clavarla en un punto muerto en la pared.

―…C-Cierra los ojos.

―¿Ha?

―¡Qué cierres los ojos, idiota! ¿No entiendes japonés o qué?― le reprendió, sintiendo como el color del rostro de Nowaki se pasaba al suyo.

―¿…Qué vas a hacer cuando cierre los ojos, Hiro-san? ― preguntó con cautela, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Este solo le miró, arrugando el ceño severamente.

―…¿De verdad me vas a obligar a decir lo _o-obvio?_

―N-no hace falta Hiro-san, ya se bajará, solo necesito beber agua y un baño frío y

―Solo haz lo que te digo y no seas quisquilloso.

Obedeció, sintiendo burbujear una extraña ansiedad en su pecho.

Tragó grueso cuando otra punzada le hizo cerrar las piernas por reflejo, presionando sus párpados con fuerza intermitente, comenzando a sentir el palpitar de su corazón en sus sienes.

Kamijou le separó las rodillas, haciendo espacio al bajar el pantalón hasta los talones.

Escuchó los pasos que se alejaron y volvieron casi inmediatamente; seguido del calor eminente de Hiroki acercándose a él.

Una textura suave y fibrosa, pero agradable al tacto. Una tela mullida y absorbente que recorría con cuidado su sensible glande.

―¡Ah!

Gimió al sentir el toque del paño en la punta, recogiendo con delicadeza las gotas de semen que seguían bajando.

Abrió los ojos por reflejo, dejando escapar un gruñido placer y eyaculando estrepitosamente. Sintió su espalda doblarse al punto de ser doloroso. Gimoteó de alivio y ardor, percibiendo como su cabeza rodaba y rodaba, fallando sus hombros en la tarea de sostenerla y relegando el trabajo a los cojines del mueble.

Hiroki retiró la toalla algodonada, la dobló y con el lado limpio secó los rastros de semen de su rostro y cabello.

―…

Hiroki se levantó del suelo, sintiendo sus rodillas resentirse por la incómoda posición, mientras un persistente ardor de vergüenza se equiparaba a la fuerza con la cual fruncía el ceño. La respiración de Nowaki se acompasó un poco antes de poder hablar con un hilo de voz.

―Lo siento Hiro-san… ya no puedo, buenas noches ….― cerró los ojos con lentitud, dejando caer el peso de su largo cuerpo sobre los cojines del mueble.

―¡N-Nowaki, no te duermas así! ― le reclamó exasperado, pero solo recibió balbuceos en respuesta mientras estos desaparecían silenciosamente de sus labios dando paso a ligeros ronquidos y una respiración suave y tranquila. Al mayor no le quedó de otra que _limpiar_ gran parte de la evidencia y cambiarle, al menos, la ropa interior y la camisa al otro para que pudiera dormir más cómodo; aunque terminó por quitarle todo y ponerle la pijama.

Metió la toalla sucia en remojo y bostezó sin quererlo, sintiendo repentinamente todo el cansancio acumulado en el día y, sobretodo, en esa noche en particular.

Aunque arropó el cuerpo de Nowaki con una gruesa manta, dejó la calefacción encendida en la sala por prevención. Apagó todas las luces del recibo y se metió a bañar antes de dirigirse a su cama, limpio y vestido.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando y sintiendo la cabeza ligera de alivio pero pesada de cansancio. _Mañana tendré que sermonearlo un rato…y decirle un par de cosas a ese irresponsable senpai suyo, de paso._

Y con ese pensamiento se dispuso a dormir…aunque pasaron los minutos y no conciliaba el sueño.

Mierda.

Mierda…algo faltaba, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Su desconectado cerebro reclamó cuando se refregó con pesadez la cara y a tientas se descubrió la colcha, levantándose torpemente sin calzar las pantuflas acomodadas en su lado de la cama, y salió por el pasillo a tientas, pasando a la sala sin encender las luces y procurando no hacer ruido.

―Maldito mocoso, sólo me haces preocupar y desvelar….haberme mal acostumbrado a tus besos de buenas noches no te lo perdonaré jamás―murmuró para sí, viéndole descansar abrazado a un par de cojines que le revolvían el pelo. _Buenas noches, Nowaki_ susurró contra sus labios, depositando apenas un suave beso en ellos.

Ahora si podría adormecerse sin preocupaciones. Reprimió un largo bostezo y se metió en las sábanas, cayendo rendido al instante.

* * *

Hiroki despertó al recibir un rayo de sol directo en la cara, arrugando los ojos y maldiciendo mentalmente por haber olvidado cerrar la cortina anoche.

Por suerte los amaneceres en invierno tardaban más y con ello consiguió un par de horas extra de descanso, que las necesitaba. Bostezó, estirando sus brazos y asomándose hacia la mesa de noche para ver el reloj: . 9:30 am.

Tardó un par de segundos en hacer conexión: Nowaki.

Se apresuró a la sala y divisó al susodicho volteado, de espalda al ventanal y con medio cuerpo descubierto. Por suerte si había pasado esas cortinas. Fue a cepillarse y lavarse el rostro. Ya en el cuarto de lavado metió las prendas del día anterior en la lavadora y de paso, añadir unas gotas de aromatizante para difuminar el olor masculino adherido a la ropa. Recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior.

―NOWAKI― vociferó sin poder evitarlo, asustando al nombrado y haciendo que se terminara de caer del mueble.

―H-hiro-san ¿por qué haces eso? ― reclamó aturdido, sobándose la espalda y la cabeza―, aún es temprano para estar gritando― añadió, rascándose la nuca. Se percató de que no estaba en su cuarto, ni en su cama sino en el recibo, y que le dolían la cabeza y el estómago como no recordaba haber sufrido nunca.

―Son las nueve y tantas de la mañana, no es hora de estar vagueando plácidamente para alguien que no me dejó dormir ayer― siseó, lanzándole a la cara una toalla seca y una muda de ropa. ―Ve a limpiarte y cambiarte de una vez, es hora de desayunar y tomarte otra infusión. ― entró a la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida, evitando así verle a la cara. Kusama, todavía aletargado, se dirigió a su habitación a buscar las zapatillas de casa y tomar un baño justo y necesario.

―Y bien.

―¿Hn?

―¿Piensas decirme qué demonios te pasaba ayer y cómo diablos llegaste a tal estado de idiotez? Con que me repitas que saliste de copas con tus colegas no me dices nada que no sepa― Nowaki tragó las dos aspirinas que tenía en la mano tras dejar los palillos al lado su tazón de arroz y vegetales, bebiendo de nueva cuenta la manzanilla caliente que le alivió el ardor estomacal.

Se tomó un momento para organizar sus recuerdos.

―Verás Hiro-san, la idea inicialmente fue del padre una paciente algo complicada que recién fue dada de alta, y es conocido personal de Tsumori-senpai así que me vi involucrado sin quererlo. Sé que no es ético aceptar invitaciones fuera de los horarios laborales pero el padre de la paciente insistió tanto que no supe cómo decirle que no sin que armara más escándalo― suspiró, algo sombrío al recordar las pataletas del señor ―,y en agradecimiento, y ya que no quise aceptar su invitación a cenar, optó por llevarme al bar que él y senpai conocen.

Recuerdo que estuvieron hablando de un viaje de turismo hace unos años cuando senpai era pasante, y habían hecho un curso de _bar tender_ en Alemania pero no sé ni pronunciar el nombre de los cocteles hawaianos y ponches de frutas que me ofrecieron, estaban deliciosos y no eran tan fuertes….creo.

Mientras el médico parecía buscar el resto del relato en sus evocaciones borrosas, Hiroki cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes para no gritarle insultos al inocente idiota de dos metros de altura frente a él y no pararse de un salto para salir corriendo a golpear al tal Tsumori, quien claramente se había aprovechado de él. Donde fuera que viviera.

―…y entonces no sé en qué momento senpai me quitó el teléfono ni como llegué al taxi, ni cuando llegué a casa…― concluyó cabizbajo, sintiéndose más idiota de lo que creía posible. ―Lo siento tanto Hiro-san…

―Espero reflexiones sobre esto y procures evitar cualquier licor dulce extranjero que no sepas ingerir, que no estoy para que me des esos dolores de cabeza cada vez que vayas a tomar con ese charlatán senpai tuyo…no eres ningún adolescente, lo sabes.― suspiró, desinflando la ira que se acumuló en su sien y levantándose para fregar los cuencos y platos.

―Hiro-san, deja que lo haga yo…

―No vaya a ser que sueltes algún plato por ver doble, mejor paso.

―…lo siento― la pena en su voz le hizo sentirse mala persona, pero lo cierto es que solo pretendía esconder su vergüenza…aún no tenía garantía de que Nowaki verdaderamente no recordara lo que habían hecho ayer.

―Estuvo delicioso, fue buena idea servir sandía pese a la estación― recogió las sillas y los manteles individuales mientras el otro fregaba. Nadie sabía más de resacas que Kamijou, así que se sintió alabado por esa pequeñez. (2)

―Nowaki― le llamó un vez terminara de secar la loza, acercándose al recibo donde veía televisión.

―¿Sí, Hiro-san?

―….emm…sé que ya cerramos el tema pero aún hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ―empezó, esquivo ante la renuente mirada de su pareja ―¿Seguro que no recuerdas _nada más_ aparte de…lo que ya dijiste?― tragó saliva sin pensarlo, temiendo un sí fulminante y anteponiéndose a su rostro colorado. El otro apartó la vista del aparato para verle, acongojado.

―No Hiro-san, lo siento…¿acaso hice algo malo? No sabría qué hacer si insulté a Hiro-san o algo parecido y-

―N-no es eso, tranquilo, solo quería asegurarme de que no hayas cometido un crimen o algo parecido jajaja sabes que los ebrios no piensan y-y ya me voy a colgar la ropa…

Escapó rojo hasta las orejas riendo histéricamente mientras Kusama se confundía más y más.

 _¿Qué acaso todo eso no fue una de mis fantasías? Después de todo es imposible pensar que Hiro-san haya hecho algo así voluntariamente…_

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para sí.

 _Mejor no le pregunto._

* * *

Todos sabemos que el matrimonio homosexual es legal civilmente en Canadá, pero también es una referencia a otro fanfic mío llamado "Cásate conmigo"

La sandía o patilla es una fruta que usualmente se da en verano y es muy apreciada en fechas cálidas por su alto contenido en agua. Asumiendo que Hiroki tendría alguna congelada, es una buena compañera para la resaca que es básicamente deshidratación.

En un principio quería publicar esto como un three-shot pero no logré encontrar la división adecuada para hacerlo así que lo subí como one-shot. Además, siento que ya es bastante confuso todo junto como para separarlo en partes, pero como sea, ya me quité la espinita morbosa (lo admito) de proyectar a un Nowaki borracho xD lo que no sé es cómo lo percibieron ustedes… ¿creíble? ¿un desastre? _¿devuélveme mi tiempo?_

Agradecería mucho (en serio, muuuuucho) si me comentaran qué les pareció porque honestamente llevo un buen rato sin publicar y este fic me causa incertidumbre :/

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
